


Christmas Delights

by pergamond



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, RPG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pergamond/pseuds/pergamond
Summary: This work is based in the TeniPuri AU-RPG, MagiPuri. A Harry Potter x TeniPuri cross-over, all Prince of Tennis characters attend Japan's Tohoku Academy of Magic [https://magipuri.dreamwidth.org]. At this school, Fuji Shuusuke and Yanagi Renji were room-mates who did not always get along.Inspired by Christmas art by @argentumluna (below), this story takes place after RPG logs in which Momoshiro and Mukahi make a very unsuccessful attempt to rob Fuji and Yanagi's room of their seasonal decorations, falling afoul of all the spells and jinxes the two wizards had set up to entrap one another.Extract:Fuji walked down the hallways of Willow House, the leather-bound books he had just borrowed from the library tucked under one arm. Flickering torches hung from brackets on the stone walls, their light reflecting from window panes thick with snow. Beyond the glass, night had enveloped Tohoku Academy of Magic. As he approached the door to his study-bedroom, Fuji’s free hand slipped into his robes. A flick and a whisper set a shield charm winding protectively around his body before his fingers reached for the doorknob.





	Christmas Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumluna/gifts).



Fuji walked down the hallways of Willow House, the leather-bound books he had just borrowed from the library tucked under one arm. Flickering torches hung from brackets on the stone walls, their light reflecting from window panes thick with snow. Beyond the glass, night had enveloped Tohoku Academy of Magic.

As he approached the door to his study-bedroom, Fuji’s free hand slipped into his robes. A flick and a whisper set a shield charm winding protectively around his body before his fingers reached for the doorknob.

“Tadaima,” he said softly as he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

Twin beds, desks and shelves outfitted the small room, all of which twinkled with seasonal decorations. Curled on the far bed, Fuji’s grey cat, Malum, stretched and yawned his greeting. Fuji let the door click shut behind him before glancing towards the opposite wall where his room-mate was seated, engrossed in a book. He looked up briefly as Fuji entered the room.

“Okaeri,” he responded, before returning his attention to the small volume.

Fuji tilted his head to look at the book cover. It depicted a geometrical design that suggested the topic of arithmancy. Fuji could not remember whether that was one of his room-mate’s school subjects, but it hardly mattered; Yanagi Renji had unusual hobbies.

Taking care not to touch any item in the room, Fuji stepped towards his bed before letting his books fall onto the mattress. Malum’s presence suggested the comforter at least remained unjinxed; an observation that likely made the bedding one of the few items in the room without maligned magical properties. He and Yanagi’s silent war had been in progress now for several weeks. It had given their room spice and Fuji a deficit of socks.

Thinking of which, the room had changed.

Lying back on his bed, Fuji let his eyes slowly shift from one room corner to the other, hunting for changes that might remove more of his wardrobe. Or limbs. His books appeared untouched, as did Yanagi’s shelves. Tiny fairies flittered over the curtains and Yanagi’s crow, Susu, sat with eyes closed on the back of his owner’s chair.

Fuji’s eyes swung back to the chair. Hanging on the wall behind the green padded cushions were a string of Christmas ornaments; pretty baubles made of tinted semi-transparent glass. Attractive, seasonably appropriate and definitely not there this morning.

Narrowing his eyes, Fuji squinted at the contents in the glass spheres. At least two appeared to be in motion as if…

His usual smile widened into one of genuine pleasure. Sliding his feet back off the mattress, Fuji stepped light-footed over to his room-mate so he could examine the decorations just behind his shoulders.

The green-tinted bauble to Yanagi’s right contained a hunched figurine with spiky black hair. As Fuji watched, the tiny person tried to pull himself upright but slipped on the smooth surface of his curved pen and fell back on his face. With a finger tip, Fuji tapped the glass gently. It let out a pretty chime that caused the figure to summersault as he tried to cover his ears.

To Yanagi’s left, another figure with red hair was in a half-crouch, jamming himself between opposite ends of the pink bauble in an effort to remain anchored. It was ironic that this was a more successful strategy than the one being employed further down the string, as Mukahi Gakuto was more often found topside-down, even when full sized and freely mobile.

Fuji’s gaze lowered to his room-mate, who had paused in his reading to appreciate Fuji’s reaction.

“You have created our best decoration,” Fuji told him. “I can only admire in awe.”

Yanagi inclined his head in acknowledgement of the praise. “I cannot take the full credit. It was your idea.”

“The ribbons truly make it,” Fuji replied absently, touching the ties that turned the unbreakable orbs he had purchased for the displaying of such miniature novelties into a seasonal perfection. “How did you collect the … contents?”

Turning to consider the orb containing the spiky haired figure, Yanagi took a thoughtful sip of his tea. “I was walking towards the shrine earlier,” he remarked. “Apparently, it is the place to be when avoiding detention or the end of dinner.”

The lines around Fuji’s nearly closed eyes deepened in appreciation. He could well imagine how events had gone. Perpetually breaking rules, Mukahi and Momoshiro Takeshi were frequently assigned extra tasks that they just as frequently attempted to avoid. Sneaking off to the shrine with —at least in Momoshiro’s case— a bag of extra food was exactly how they would spend a winter’s afternoon.

Such a pity they were too distracted to realise they were not alone.

Such a pity this was directly after breaking into the very same room in which he and Yanagi were currently residing.

Fuji’s gaze swept over the remaining baubles on the string. Between Momoshiro and Mukahi, a blue tinted ball contained a collection of snow crystals, while attached to the other side of Mukahi’s new home was … Fuji froze. Within the yellow tinted glass, he could see the miniaturised form of a spiky succulent with white flowers.

His eyes lifted to his bookshelves. Since the jinxing contest between himself and his equally skilled room-mate had begun, Fuji had been careful to protect his cacti with every spell and counter-curse he had found in the school’s extensive library. Even a prolonged look at one of his spine-y babies should have caused every thread in Yanagi’s wardrobe to unravel. Yet there was the empty space on his uppermost shelf and Yanagi was beside him, wrapped in what was unmistakably _a snuggie_. The threads enjoyed by his room-mate was so together the damn blanket had sleeves.

Fuji stared at the yellow globe, noticing that Yanagi’s miniaturisation spell had even shrunk the santa hats that he’d placed on all the cacti. Cerulean flashed as his eyes widened from their usual half-closed crescents. The hats had to by-pass Fuji’s charms to rest on the succulents’ spines. Had this compromised his spells?

Behind him, Malum hissed as if to remind Fuji of his own substantial objections to wearing such festive attire. Clearly, the cat had just made his point.

Yanagi had returned to reading, his relaxed posture seemingly oblivious to the new tension in the room. Without commenting on the captured cactus, Fuji turned slowly away and moved back to his own bed. Regardless of how it had occurred, his path was obvious; he needed a revenge strike. Ideally involving something precious to Yanagi that could be shrunk and displayed as a cheap victory token.

“Probability that I have protected Susu against transfiguration, hyaku paasento,” Yanagi commented, without looking up from his book.

Fuji’s smile returned to its usual state. This was going to take time.

 

*****

It took Fuji three days to find the loop-hole in Yanagi’s defences. His room-mate was meticulous. Care on his own part had prevented Yanagi collecting a perfect dataset on Fuji, but his adversary had compensated by ensuring no jinx or hex would stick to any of his belongings.

Fuji therefore cast a household charm.

It was a useful spell; the type any homeowner would utilise to help organise their cupboards and closets. Reach for an item and it would identify itself by making you say its name and purpose. A handy trick and so completely harmless all protective magic ignored its effects.

Fuji cast it on Yanagi’s snuggie. The spell usually required just a touch of magic, but Fuji threw enough of his power that the room blazed with light, causing even students sitting in the Pine common room across the school grounds to blink and look about.

The snuggie would now forcibly identify itself (“Snuggie: It’s a blanket with sleeves”) whenever its wearer opened his mouth or the owner even thought about the object in question. Yanagi was about to become the most dedicated one-man promoter of the perfect winter evening attire. Fuji should take out stock options.


End file.
